


at last

by Morvollo



Series: FE3H Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo
Summary: It's magical, the moments after their first kiss.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	at last

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just need to write ur otp being in love, for healing

When they part, lips still tingling with the lingering heat of their kiss, they just stare at each other in wonder.

_They really kissed._

A tender moment, after their— _first kiss_. Finally, they’re done with the fighting, and the bitter denial of their emotions.

Ferdinand runs his hand along the contours of Hubert’s face, cupping him by the jaw, happy just to finally— _finally_ —be able to hold him, to regard him as something precious. He’s allowed to do so now. They don’t have to hold back their affections anymore.

No more being _stupid_ and suppressing what they really feel.

They can just love each other, unashamedly, at last.

Ferdinand’s hand stops and rests on Hubert’s cheek, his thumb running gently, reverently along the defined cheekbone, caressing the pale skin. Hubert turns his head and playfully smooches Ferdinand’s palm. The redness that colors the tips of Ferdinand’s ears is the most charming sight Hubert has ever seen.

They smile at each other, then laugh, then kiss again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: i'd love to talk!!  
> [@morvollo](https://twitter.com/morvollo/status/1321885096404684800?s=20) | main/writing
> 
> any support is VERY appreciated >.<


End file.
